Who My Fiance?
by Aoi Hikari kenzou
Summary: Ini berawal dari ibuku yang menjodohkan aku dengan orang yang kukenal sampai yang tidak kukenali. Ibuku berkata bahwa ini keinginan adikku yang berada di kandungannya, jika saja ibuku tidak mengidam atapun alasan dengan kata mengidam. Pasti aku akan menolaknya dengan tegas./ AllxLucy, and other pairing, warning inside. RnR please :) /


Who My Fiance?

Ini berawal dari ibuku yang menjodohkan aku dengan orang yang kukenal sampai yang tidak kukenali. Ibuku berkata bahwa ini keinginan adikku yang berada di kandungannya, jika saja ibuku tidak mengidam atapun alasan dengan kata mengidam. Pasti aku akan menolaknya dengan tegas.

 **Disclaimer : FAIRY TAIL punya Mashima Hiro, and fanfic abal ini punyaku hehehe..**

Tidak berhubungan dengan sihir mungkin AU, cerita pasaran yang muncul mendadak ketika lagi melamun, AllxLucy , kemungkinan ada OOC, EYD yang belum rapih dan typo .

Prologue

xXx

Di Minggu pagi yang indah, nampak seoang wanita dewasa yang perutnya agak gendut (karena sedang hamil) sedang menonton televisi dan gadis remaja yang sedang memakan sarapannya yang berupa roti bakar disamping ibunya.

* * *

 **sebelum ke inti ceritanya, sang ibu yang bernama Layla Heartfilia, sosok wanita dewasa yang parasnya cantik dengan surai pirang dan iris cokelat, sosok ibu yang hangat dan lemah lembut namun karna ia sedang hamil sifat jahil bawaan dari bayinya terkadang menyebalkan. lalu anaknya yang bernama Lucy heartfilia, parasnya yang hampir sama dengan ibunya. surai pirang panjang dan iris coklat madu, ia sosok yang periang,bawel, pintar,ramah dan suka membaca buku. lalu ayahnya yaitu jude heartfilia dengan kumis di deket hidung dan rambut potongan pedek dengan surai pirang lalu iris hitam yang menawan.**

 **keluarga heartfilia merupakan keluarga terpandang yang masih memiliki darah bangsawan, perusahaannya yang bergerak dibidang apa saja dan membuka cabang diberbagai negara. mari kita lanjutkan lagi ke cerita**

* * *

"Nak, apakah kau akan mengabulkan permintaan ibu?" tanya Layla, Ia bersenandung pelan sambil mengusap perutnya pelan,dan merasakan tendangan pelan berada didalamnya. Sang anak memandang ibunya penasaran, Si ibu yang diperhatikan anaknya tersenyum lebar membuat sang anak merinding melihat senyuman sang ibu yang tidak biasanya.

"apa permintaan ibu?" setelah menghabiskan rotinya, ia mengambil majalah fashion dan mulai membacanya.

"Ibu ingin menjodohkan kamu dan melihat kamu ciuman didepan ibu bersama tunanganmu, namun ibu belum ada calonnya, tapi kamu tenang saja, ibu akan mencari yang terbaik buatmu" ucap Layla dengan senyuman, ia terkekeh melihat wajah putrinya yang melamun masih belum mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

Semenit masih belum konek, membuat Layla mengganti channel televisi

Dua menit melamun, Layla mulai menguap menunggu sang anak merespon.

Tiga menit memikirkan perkataan ibunya berulang ulang, sedangkan Layla mulai berdiri dan pergi menuju dapur.

Empat menit matanya mulai melebar ketika baru sadar, membuat Layla yang ada di dapur menahan ketawa ketika Lucy memandang tajam padanya namun ia abaikan dan dengan cueknya mengambil apel yang berada di kulkas.

Lalu menit kelima ia berteriak dan menyerukan kata 'apa' pada ibunya yang menampilkan senyum inosen.

"untuk alasan apa ibu menjodohkan aku diusia 17 tahun yang digolongkan masih remaja dengan hormon labil?" Lucy mendengus, ia dengan kesal membolak balikan majalah yang sedang dibacanya dengan brutal membuat majalah itu rusak dan lecek.

"ibu tidak tahu, kemungkinan ini bawaan dari adikmu yang berada disini,"gumam Layla.

"apa maksudmu bu? apa ibu bercanda mengatakan hal ini?" tanya Lucy dengan nada jengkel, ia memandang ibunya sweatdrop ketika ibunya menampilkan puppy eyes yang -sumpah tidak cocok diumurnya- terlihat menggelikan.

"kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan ibu? bagaimana jika nanti adikmu lahir meneteskan air liurnya setiap hari karena permintaanya yang tidak dikabulkan, jika adikmu sampai begitu maka orang yang pertama kusalahkan adalah kamu," Layla berkata sambil mendengus lalu menampilkan wajah sedih yang dibuat buat.

"kasihan kamu nak, kakak kamu tidak menyanggupi permintaanmu yang aneh ini namun menguntungkan." Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya menatap datar sang ibu, ia menghela nafas dengan sabar melihat tingkah ibunya yang terkadang berubah. kemungkinan ini efek dari hamil, kau tenang saja Lucy, kau bisa dapet fanservice dari ikemen ikemen Fairy tail hehehe.. ( Lucy :"Fanservice ndasmu")

"aku akan mengabulkan permintaan ibu namun jika 1 bulan aku tidak menyukai pilihan dari ibu maka tidak ada lagi pertunangan konyol dan ciuman didepanmu yang pasti membuatku malu karna mengumbar hal yang kurang sopan padamu," ucapan tegas sang anak membuat Layla terpaku dengannya. Layla menggerutu sambil mengebungkan pipinya.

"jika ibu menang maka aku akan melakukan apa yang ibu minta dan membuat ibu senang," Layla tersenyum senang dan tanpa berpikir ia berkata," Bagaimana jika Ibu ingin anak darimu?"

Lucy memandang tidak percaya pada sang ibu, ia menggeleng dan menjawabnya dengan tegas," tidak, aku masih dibawah umur, dan hamil dibawah umur tidak baik untuk kesehatan maupun yang lainnya. namun jika aku sudah berumur 21 tahun ,baru aku mengabulkan permintaan ibu namun sebelumnya aku harus menikah dulu dengan tunanganku nanti."

Layla tersenyum senang dan memeluk Lucy dengan sayang, "oh sayang, kamu memang anak yang berbakti kepadaku." Lucy menaikan alisnya lalu berkata " jadi, aku tidak berbakti kepada ayah?" Layla tertawa pelan lalu ia mencubit pipi chuby sang anak dengan gemas.

"yah ayahmu tentu saja, tanpa bantuanmu pasti perkejaanya bertambah berat." Layla lalu mengecup pipi sang anak,"kau memang anak kebanggaan kami my baby sweetheart."

kalimat yang hangat dari ibunya membuat Lucy tersenyum.

" ah iya, Lucy. jika ibu menang dan kamu sudah nikah, ibu memintamu punya anak 11 yah~" ucapan ibunya yang tiba tiba membuat Lucy melepaskan pelukan hangat sang ibu lalu memandang tajam sekaligus horror kepada ibunya.

"IBU!" Teriakkan Lucy yang menggema membuat burung burung yang hinggap di pohon mulai bertebangan.

harap maklum dengan permintaan Layla yang terkadang aneh dan bikin orang lain menggelengkan kepalanya, kemungkinan permintaan bayi yang dikandungnya (positif thinking guys /gak/)

* * *

To be continue..

* * *

saya membawakan cerita baru hehehe etto... jika kalian tahu cerita lamaku, aku sungguh binggung ingin melajutkan atau tidak *keringetdingin

aku sungguh nakal bukan?, bukannya lanjutin malah kabur membawa cerita baru dan err... satu tahun aku wb , sumpah aku tidak yakin dengan cerita lamaku yang hancur *melirik.

mudah mudahan cerita ini membuat kalian senang, terimakasih atas semuanya. aku menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, dan aku selalu berusaha membuat kosakata yang baik. jika kalian berkenan memberiku semangat, riview sangat kuharap.

oh iya, kalian ingin siapa dulu yang mau dipasangkan dengan Lucy? aku masih bingung untuk pertama kali siapa yang akan dijodohkan oleh ibunya Lucy.

semoga kalian enjoy membaca ceritaku

terimakasih dan salam hangat dariku, Kenzou.


End file.
